Lacrymosa
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Inuyasha and Kuri have a daughter named Nina. Reiko and Kurama have a son named Kai. The parents wand Nina and Kai to be together, but Kai is spelled so that he transforms into a girl when doused in cold water; and hot water relieves the effect.
1. Fox's Transformation

Yash!" Kuri ran to her husband. "We got the letter! Shuichi and Raye are coming tomorrow with their son Kai!"

Inuyasha leaned against the door looking annoyed. "You still planning to wed our little Neena to that fox kit."

"Oh come on Yash! It's a great idea!" Kuri gushed.

"WHAT?!" Neena stood in the doorway. "I AM NOT GONNA GET MARRIED TO SOME FOX BOY!"

She stormed up to her room.

Neena couldn't believe her parents were setting her up with someone she had never met! How could they do such a thing!

CRASH!

Suddenly a very large panda, a black bear, and an annoyed looking little girl stormed into Hikawa Shrine.

"Picking a fiancée for me? How could you two!" She yelled, fighting the two bears in the courtyard.

She appeared to be some sort of martial artist.

"I'm going back to China!" The girl shouted.

The panda and the bear chased the girl into the shrine.

"Oh...hello. I'm Kai Minamino." She bowed to Inuyasha and Kuri.

"What the...?" Inuyasha said, looking from the bears to the girl.

"Now now, while we get all this sorted out, why don't you go practice karate with Neena?" Kuri smiled congenially and pushed Kai into the shrine.

Neena quickly pretending like she'd be practicing all along.

"Karate huh?" Kai said. "Want to have a sparring match?"

"Sure." Neena said. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Neena began swinging and fighting, but Kai just dodged easily, then suddenly was behind her, poking her shoulder.

"Hi there!" Neena laughed. "Well I'm just glad your not a boy. I'd hate to lose to a boy! And I don't have to marry you!"

Neena headed back to her room, passing the living room and hearing voices.

She looked in and saw her parents with a man and a woman, both with a shock of red hair like Kai's.

Huh? Where did they come from?

Neena sighed and headed for the bath, taking off her gi.

She entered the bathroom, and—screamed, seeing a naked boy!

Neena called for her scythe and went to attack the boy.

He dodged, placing a leaf on his forehead and disappearing in a POOF!

Neena stormed into the family room after banishing the scythe. "MOM! DAD! THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!"

The boy, now dressed, approached. "Sorry about this. I'm Kai Minamino."

"That's right. I'm Auntie Reiko!" Reiko pointed at herself.

"And I'm Uncle Kurama." Kurama sighed.

"YOU'RE MY FIANCÉ?!"


	2. Explanations

How's this possible?" Kuri asked her sister.

"How's this legal?!" Ninako shouted.

"Well...we were on a family trip, and Reiko heard a legend of a jewel at the bottom of a haunted hot spring." Kurama said.

"Lemme guess," Inuyasha said. "None of you foxes could resist."

"Ah heh heh..." Reiko said.

"And you got cursed?" Kuri said. "Oh you poor things. Don't worry, I'll get to work on a countercurse right away! And Nina, why don't you keep Kai here company!"

"I am NOT talking to that perverted little fox boy!" Nina growled.

"Please, I've seen myself naked loads of times and I'm better built." Kai smirked.

"SILVER CLEAVING SPIRIT THIEVING!" Nina clawed at Kai.

"Whoa now!" Reiko pulled them apart. "You may spar if you wish but put your fangs and claws away. No blood is to be spilt amongst young lovers!"

She winked.

"Ugh. You sound like Gramps." Kai grouched.

"You're the one who sounds like a dirty old fox," Accused Nina.

"I dare you to say that to my face, puppy breath!" Kai snarked back.

"They already sound like a married couple." Kurama joked.

"Yeah, wedded bliss." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well...they do sound like..." Reiko began.

"You and Kuri, back in the day." Kurama finished.

"WHAAAAT!" Kuri and Inuyasha said.


	3. School

Time for school you two!" Kuri said, fixing Nina's hair.

"Geez mom will you quit?" Nina said.

"Gotta hide those ears." Inuyasha pointed out.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Kai ran through, naked.

"AH WHAT THE HELL!" Nina screamed.

Kurama caught his son with a rose whip and Reiko snapped her fingers and he was dressed and headed against his will to school next to Ninako.

"Ugh." Kai said. "I hate it when she does that."

Kai stumbled and a car ran into a puddle and sprayed him, turning him into a girl.

"Ha ha tough luck!" Nina laughed. "I'll get some hot water."

She headed into the market and got some hot water and poured it on Kai.

"Let's get to school!"

The two entered school grounds and were met by an onslaught of tough looking boys who all bowed to Nina.

"Welcome back, Princess Ninako." They said.

"Who's this walking with you?!" Ryo, the fan club president protested.

"This is—" Nina began.

"Her fiancé." Kai said irritably.

"Well I am Ryo Hanakouji, president of the Princess' Entourage." Ryo said. "I am also president of the kendo club and I won't stand for your insolence!"

Kai smiled foxishly. "In that case. I am Kai Minamino. And I will fight you for the right to date Ninako Taisho!"

"But I—" Nina tried.

"YOU'RE ON!" Ryo shouted.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!" Nina shouted, but the two were already fighting.


	4. Battle

Kai launched into battle, and he and Ryo were evenly matched it seemed.

All the way up until Kai stopped being polite and kicked the older boy's ass.

Nina had her head in her hands, counting in her mind to keep her volatile temper in check.

She couldn't believe how stupid these boys were acting!

Suddenly there was a splash and Nina ran to find Kai in the pool.

Ryo was about to attack, but Nina shoved him backward into a tree and launched herself into the water, dragging a waterlogged Kai out and giving him mouth-to-mouth.

"YOU BRAT!" Female Kai yelled. "After all that talk about not being interested—you go and do THAT! What kinda fiancée are you?!"

Nina rolled her eyes, healing the bruise on Kai's neck. "The only woman stupid enough to marry a brute like you."


	5. Lovestruck

Ryo headed over to the pool, glaring at the two of them.

"Where did Kai go?" He snarled.

"Right here." Female Kai said. "I'm both a woman, and a man."

She grinned evilly, hoping that would freak the tough guy out.

Ryo headed over and helped Kai to her feet.

"W-What are you doing?" Kai said.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Ninako said.

Ryo kissed Kai's hand. "You are so beautiful. Despite your faults, I would like to be your lover!"

"Oh hell." Nina rolled her eyes, snickering at Kai.

"Don't enjoy this you minx!" Kai snarled. "Look, Ryo. Your nice and all, but...not only am I a m-a-n...but I also have a fiancee. So...I'm taken. By Ninako."

Ryo looked from one to the other. "I approve. I'll take you both out!"

The two of them groaned.


	6. Nina's First Love

Explain to me why we're going to the doctor before school?" Kai complained.

"Because I said so, and you're walking with me." Nina groused. "If you don't wanna go then head on to school. Of course that means that you won't have my help dealing with your boyfriend!"

"Ryo is not my boyfriend." Kai said. "I'm straight."

"Well half of you is a girl. So if you're straight doesn't that mean half of you likes guys?" Nina pointed out.

"I...uh...no! I like girls!" Kai shouted.

"Yeah yeah I have yet to see you flirt with a single girl." Nina grinned.

"And you don't flirt with any—"

Nina entered the office and placed the flowers she was holding in the vase. She placed a stack of books on the table.

She waved at the doctor.

"Good morning Doctor Hatori!" Nina bowed.

She glared at Kai and yanked him down into a bow.

"Are you here for your lesson, Ninako?" Hatori said. "I've be teaching her about pressure points and acupressure."

"You believe in all that stuff, doc?" Kai said sarcastically.

Hatori pushed Kai down and used acupressure to soothe his martial arts injuries.

Kai looked from Hatori to Ninako. He did NOT like this.


	7. Cute

Nina was sitting on the swings and crying.

Kai approached. "Who do I need to beat into the pavement to make you stop crying?"

"I confessed to Dr Hatori..." Nina said. "He turned me down. Apparently he has a serious girlfriend named Kana."

Kai sighed. "Nina...don't cry. You're too pretty for him."

Nina smiled a little. "You think I'm pretty?"

"When you smile." Kai made a funny face at her. "So S-M-I-L-E!"

Nina laughed. "Thanks Kai."


End file.
